


I'm Fallin' Through

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Spanish Techno [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Viggo nor Orlando are wild about techno, and yet there they are in dance bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fallin' Through

The combination of a short day filming and then a day off has both cast and crew buzzing with plans. Viggo's thinking about going fishing tomorrow, but he has no plans for tonight, and, as far as Elijah's concerned, that just won't do.

"Come on," Elijah says, staring at Viggo with that big-eyed look that he uses to talk people into things they might not normally do. "It'll be fun!"

Hanging out in some loud club with the Hobbits isn't necessarily Viggo's idea of fun, particularly when he wants to get an early start in the morning. If Sean were still here, it would be easy to get out of it; he'd claim that he was spending time at Bean's and Elijah would nod and assume that Viggo was helping Bean deal with the moodiness accompanying an impending divorce.

But Sean's off home actually dealing with that divorce right now, and to be honest, the idea of being by himself drinking beer and watching some kind of manly sports on TV isn't all that appealing either. And so Viggo sighs and shades his eyes.

"All right, all right, you talked me into it," he grumbles. "Now turn down the charm a notch."

With a crow of delighted laughter, Elijah runs off to join his fellow trouble makers, and Viggo shakes his head a little. _What the fuck have I gotten into? And more importantly, what the fuck am I going to wear?"_

By the time he shows up at the designated club, he's solved the clothing problem at least. Viggo's always figured that when in doubt, you should stick to what you know works, and so he's got on a pair of plain black 501s, engineer's boots, and a plain white t-shirt that's almost-but-not-quite too small for him.

He figures he's chosen the right clothes when he gets inside and is met by the thumping beat of dance music. While it's not the disco he learned to associate with the gay bars of his youth, it's close enough and he grins. He always thought of himself as more than a tourist, but less than a native when he visited the gay bars in the late '70s. _Dual citizenship in that as well as life,_ he thinks, greeting the Hobbits with hugs. _Wonder which of them are tourists and which are natives?_

Tourist or native, Orlando hasn't figured out yet, but he is very content here, in spite of the bar's lack of musical taste. Well -- it isn't as though he thinks clubs are havens of bad music, per se, but they're not particularly havens of _good_, either.

So he's finding himself crowding the bar, hanging on to his pint and/or waiting for one of the Hobbits to come over, drunk, and molest him.

But then Viggo walks in, and...God. Wow. Viggo looks fantastic, almost dangerous, and Orli catches himself salivating. Even _looks fantastic_ is an understatement, and Orli finds himself arching up a little, trying to be seen.

Viggo sees Orlando, but only briefly, as Elijah pounces on him and damn near knocks him to the ground. "You came," Elijah shrieks, and he thrusts a drink into Viggo's hand. _Drink this,_ Viggo thinks, as, with a wry grin, he drains the glass in a series of quick swallows, the rim never leaving his mouth. It tastes a little like cough syrup, but it suits the idea that he's down the rabbit hole now, no doubt about it.

Being down the rabbit hole means just going along with what you find there and so when Dom snatches the glass from his hand and Elijah drags him onto the dance floor, Viggo goes, prepared to remember this tomorrow and cringe. He catches another glimpse of Orlando as he begins to dance with Lij, who has the grace to look pleased at the fact that Viggo does in fact know how to dance.

Orlando takes a little while to watch, and while the glance felt good, Orlando wants just a bit more, he finds. He scoots his way toward Viggo, shouting something impolite and only barely acceptable for a cutting-in comment, and then he grinds in against Viggo, bumping his hips just a little too close.

This is pretty standard behavior for this kind of place and Elijah just laughs a little and slides over to join Dom and Billy in some kind of odd three way dance, leaving Viggo with Orlando. Already in the right frame of mind, Viggo smiles at Orlando, taking in the snug black t-shirt and the leather pants with appreciative eyes. Not too surprisingly, Orlando's a good dancer, and Viggo finds it easier to match rhythm with him than with Elijah.

That's unexpected, but very nice, and Orlando grabs hold of Viggo, grinning vividly. "Thought you'd never come around," he murmurs, and he makes blatant grinding gestures at Viggo's thigh, wondering how much Viggo's going to bite on.

"You'd be surprised," Viggo says, not sure Orlando can hear him. The DJ segues into another song, not that it matters, because they really do all sound alike, even if what little lyrics this one has are in Spanish. Frowning inwardly, Viggo does his best to turn off the part of his brain that wants to listen and translate the words. He's more interested in the baser parts of his brain--the part that wants to take what Orlando is clearly offering.

Putting one hand on Orlando's hip, Viggo slides around behind him, reaching down to grip the other hip as well. He tightens his fingers on the smooth leather, presses up behind Orlando and leans forward a little. "Do you want to know what I'd have done to you back in the day?" he murmurs in Orlando's ear.

For a second, Orlando can't figure what the hell Viggo means. "What you'd have _what_?" he yells, unable to figure out how he would have managed to fit into old fantasies like that.

Chuckling, Viggo nips carefully at Orlando's ear lobe. "In New York, twenty years ago, I used to hang out in places like this," he begins, moving in a nice slow grind against Orlando's ass. "If I'd seen you then, I'd have danced with you like this," and he slides one hand around to Orlando's front, splaying his fingers across Orlando's stomach just above the waistband of the low slung pants.

"I'd have gotten you all wound up," Viggo continues. "Waited until you were ready to let me fuck you right there on the dance floor. Wouldn't take long, would it, Orli?" He must be down the rabbit hole for sure; normally he wouldn't dream of being here like this with someone he has to work with every day.

_How the fuck did he know?_ Orlando wonders, and he swallows hard, pulling forward a little from Viggo's grinding. "No," he answers loudly.

"Mmm," Viggo says, nipping at Orlando's ear again. "If this is too weird, I'll shut up and dance."

"No," Orlando says quickly, and he reaches back for Viggo's hips. dragging him closer. "Wouldn't take long at all," he says, finally answering Viggo's question properly.

"Oh good," Viggo says. "Used to flag red," says after a moment of trying to collect his thoughts. "Left pocket if that means anything to you." He chuckles, wondering how the hanky code translates in the UK. "So once I knew you wanted it -- really really wanted it -- I'd lead you to the back room. All the bars had them back then, you know. Places where men could fuck and suck and do just about anything."

Orlando's eyes widen at that; he knows just enough to be dangerous about hanky code, and it makes him shiver. "Seriously?" he asks before he can say anything more sophisticated. "Red?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Viggo murmurs. "I'd stop you before we got to a sling though; I'd want to kiss you. Open your mouth up with my tongue and go at it until we were both breathless and you could hardly stand still." He licks Orlando's neck.

_A sling_? Orlando's getting a distinct sense of being in over his head, but he doesn't feel like he could stop now even if he wanted to. It's all spinning out of control in the best way, and if Viggo wants to take him places, outside some spoken fantasy on the dance floor, then Orlando's more than ready to let him.

"Then," Viggo says after another slow grind against Orlando's ass. "I'd get you naked. Strip you down in front of everyone, and touch you all over. I'd want to know, you know." He breathes a small laugh against the back of Orlando's neck as he slips his fingers under Orlando's t-shirt. "Want to know what gets you hard, what makes you moan."

Sliding his hand higher, he brushes one of Orlando's nipples with the tip of his finger. "Do you like this? Like someone playing with them?"

Orlando does moan at that, and he arches back hard against Viggo. He knows they're just playing at this, now -- mostly -- but he loves it, and he reaches back for Viggo's hip and clamps onto it. "Yeah," he gets out, tipping his head back. "That's good."

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums. "Good. I'd touch you elsewhere as well, run my hands over your arms and across your hips. But not your cock, not yet. I'd want you so desperate that you could hardly speak." He has to roll his eyes a little at that, because it's not particularly easy for him to speak at the moment. But he started this little game and he's going to keep playing it until the end, whatever that is.

"Once I was sure," he continues, "I'd get you up in a sling. You'd look good in one, you know, with those long legs of yours spread open and the lighting hitting that sun on your belly." He slides his hand back down, stroking Orlando's tattoo.

That moves Orlando; that particular ink feels intimate to him, and that Viggo references it now seems both easy and dirty at once.

He turns in Viggo's arms and only just holds back from kissing him hard, drawing back instead to look at him.

"Want to go to my place?" he asks. "No slings, but there's a bed and a sofa." _And tables, and floor space, and a breakfast counter..._ It feels so damned rushed, but God, this grinding and Viggo whispering dirty into his ear is just...undeniably hot.

"Already," Viggo murmurs, amused. "You kids today; I haven't even gotten to stuffing a popper or two under your nose." He grips both of Orlando's hips tightly, holding him in place for a moment while he grinds up against his ass, and licks the sweat off his neck. "But yeah, let's blow this joint."

Gripping Orlando's wrist firmly, Viggo leads him out of the club, heading for his car. _Thank God I only had the one drink,_ he thinks. Pushing Orlando up against the car, he kisses him hard, doing what he talked about back on the dance floor.

_Oh, fuck,_ Orlando thinks, a bit floored. This is...just...he can't even find a decent adjective with Viggo holding him here like this, tongue fucking Orlando's mouth. He grabs hold of Viggo's waist, just for the contact, just to feel like he has some tiny bit of control left.

Viggo groans into Orlando's mouth and moves in ever closer when Orlando touches him. Finally, after kissing Orlando as thoroughly as he knows how, he pulls back. "That's as far as I'm going to go with the fantasy I was spinning in there," he murmurs. "While I wouldn't be adverse to fisting you, I don't do that sort of thing on a first date any more." He reaches up and strokes Orlando's face. "In fact, you want this to stay in there and go no further, it will."

That little touch makes Orlando's knees weak. "I...uh." He blinks and shakes his head, laughing at himself, and he grabs Viggo's hips and grinds against him sharply. "Why the hell would I want it to stay in there?"

"Because fantasies are easier sometimes," Viggo says gently. "And you and I are going to be working here for at least another year." He suspects his concerns don't mean much to a horny kid and to be honest, the more Orlando squirms against him, the less Viggo cares about words. But he has to offer them.

Orlando has to at least pay attention to what Viggo's saying, though it's more and more difficult to regard things like personal responsibility. "If..." He pulls in a breath. "If you think it's a bad idea, then we won't." That's the best he can do to serve the idea of professionalism on set.

"God," Viggo mutters. "Orlando, right now I think fucking you into next week is a good idea. And then after that maybe rolling over so you can fuck me." He leans in for another kiss. "Let's just go back to my place, OK?"

"Thank God," Orli laughs almost helplessly, and he tugs Viggo close one last time before letting go so Viggo can get them home.

"Tell me what you like," Viggo says once they're in the. "Tell me what gets you off."

_It's hardly going to matter_, Orlando thinks, tipping his head back against the seat and rolling it to look at Viggo. "You don't have to be gentle, that's for sure," he murmurs. "What you were talking about in there -- I mean...fisting, probably a bit much, right, but..." He grins irrepressibly. "Yeah."

"Mmmm," Viggo murmurs. "How did I know you'd like it rough?" He reaches out and runs a hand up Orlando's leg. "You don't like waiting either," he adds as he strokes the leather-clad bulge of Orlando's erection.

"Nngh." Orlando presses his hips up toward Viggo's hand. "No, I don't like waiting." He glances around at the road, then at Viggo again. "I like that you're going just a little too fast to get to your house," he adds, grinning a little.

That makes Viggo laugh, and he squeezes Orlando's cock again. "I'll admit to being in a bit of a hurry. I want you," he says and then falls silent, trying to concentrate on his driving.

The rest of the ride, thankfully, goes quickly -- but safely -- and Orlando is thrilled to find himself, within a few minutes, being pressed against the inside of Viggo's door.

"God," he groans, dragging Viggo as close as he possibly can. "Your mouth is so bloody amazing." He sinks his hands into Viggo's hair and kisses him fully, licking over Viggo's tongue and grinding his hips forward again.

"So's yours," Viggo says. He flashes Orlando a grin and then moves down onto his knees, reaching for the front of those snug leather pants. Mouthing the leather for a moment, he then unsnaps, unzips, and yanks the pants down, pleased to see that Orli's bare under them. "Fuck," he groans, "you smell like sex." After a quick lick to the head of Orlando's cock, he slides his mouth down over it, sucking hard.

"Jesus fuck," Orlando hitches out, arching the small of his back away from the door. Viggo's sheer speed is so fucking welcome that Orlando can't even bother to be surprised by it anymore. He stares down, shuddering as Viggo's tongue catches him just right, and he's got to struggle to breathe right. Viggo's making him dizzy.

Not sure if Orlando's preference for rough extends to blowjobs, Viggo's careful to keep his teeth covered. He does suck hard though, wanting to coax a quick orgasm out of Orlando before they get down to the serious fucking.

It is quick, too; one instant, Orlando's gasping, hips flexing uncontrollably, and then suddenly the orgasm is not only impending but slamming through him. He can't even drag in a breath to warn Viggo, and as he tips his head back hard enough to hurt against the door, he has a moment's worth of wondering if it was all right to come in Viggo's mouth.

Swallowing is no big deal with Viggo, he's never been wild about the taste of come, but he doesn't hate it and spitting just seems rude to him. When Orlando's done, Viggo leans back on his heels and grins up at him. "Feel a little better?"

Orlando nods wordlessly, head tipped down. He moans, mouth still open and gulping air, and runs a hand sort of limply down Viggo's cheek.

"Fuck," he grins after a minute. "Hi." And he bends down to give Viggo another kiss, this one quite a lot calmer.

"Mmmm," Viggo hums into the kiss, sliding his hand to grip the back of Orlando's neck. "Come to bed with me?"

"Yeah," Orlando nods, liking that grip on the back of his neck. He straightens up and pulls Viggo with him, almost dragging him to the bedroom and then almost tripping because he's trying to hold his leather pants up and walk at the same time -- but then as soon as they get there he's stripping down, jacking his boots off and grinning as he attacks Viggo to get him naked, too.

Grinning broadly, Viggo lets Orlando strip him. Once naked, he pulls Orlando down onto the bed and kisses him hard. "Want you," he mutters, exploring Orlando's neck with his mouth.

"Unh," Orlando groans, sliding his hands into Viggo's short hair and then down his back again to his ass. "Want you, too. Tell me what you're going to do to me for real." He's hanging a lot on Viggo, he knows, but he figures Viggo's smart about these things. Smarter, certainly, than Orlando is.

"For real?" Viggo laughs and nips lightly at Orlando's shoulder. "I was hoping to fuck you," he says easily. "Although if you don't bottom, I'd be just as happy to get fucked." He chuckles against Orlando's smooth skin. "Never believed in limiting my options."

"For real," Orlando insists, nudging Viggo's shoulder, "as opposed to the lines you were feeding me in the club." He bites Viggo back, catching a bit of skin on the side of his neck, and then goes on, "Yeah. You can fuck me."

"Lines? You think I was feeding you lines?" Viggo does his best to look offended before rolling Orlando over and grinning down at him. "Huh,' he mutters, running his hands down Orlando's sides to his hips. "Lines...."

"Well." Orlando squirms a bit, trying to get Viggo's hands on his cock and failing. "All that about fisting -- but not on the first date." He hopes Viggo knows he's teasing. "A boy's likely to get the wrong idea."

"All that dressing in black leather and dancing like animated sin," Viggo says, and his smile is more sincere now. "A guy's likely to _want_ to get the wrong idea." He brushes his fingers lightly over Orlando's cock, noticing that it's already getting hard again. "Ah youth," he murmurs, reaching over to fumble at the nightstand drawer for supplies.

A condom comes to hand easily, but he has to sit up to locate the lube, which turns out to be half buried under a stack of books on the nightstand's lower shelf. "How'd that get way down there?" Viggo mutters to himself before turning to look sheepishly at Orlando. "I didn't exactly plan to bring anyone home this evening."

It's as charming as it is frustrating, and Orlando grins. "It's okay." He runs his hand up Viggo's arm. "I like surprises. I like being the surprise even better."

"That you're gorgeous is not a surprise," Viggo says, looking Orlando over. "To be honest, that you like men isn't a huge surprise either." He strokes the fine, tanned skin of Orlando's hip. "That you're here in my bed, on the other hand, is the best kind of surprise." His hand moves in, sliding down to stroke Orlando's thigh. He lingers there for a moment before letting his fingers graze Orlando's ass.

Pulling in a slow breath, Orlando spreads his legs, digging his heels into the bed. "You're all compliments," he teases. "I think you're trying too hard. I'm already in the bed." He pushes his ass up toward Viggo's hand, gripping the covers for a little leverage.

Viggo pauses, trying to parse Orlando's statement out. "OK," he says, guessing that this is Orlando-speak for "you're talking too much." He slides his hand under, cupping one cheek, while sliding his thumb across Orlando's hole.

Just the way Viggo's cupping Orlando's arse in his hand feels...possessive, maybe, although Orlando can't quite place it. It's good, though; it gives Orlando a bit of a shiver, too, Viggo's thumb teasing like that. He wants to push his hips toward Viggo's hand, but he also wants to see what Viggo's going to do next.

"Mmmm," Viggo hums bending down and licking Orlando's thigh. He lets his tongue run alongside his fingers, and then follows his thumb until he's lapping oh so delicately at Orlando's hole.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Orlando almost scoots away from Viggo entirely. No one's ever done _this_ to him, and it feels weird and ticklish and...really, really _good._ He can feel his face heating up, though, as he wonders a little stupidly if Viggo thinks Orlando should stop him.

"Like that?" Viggo asks, pausing to run his tongue over Orlando's balls. He glances up at Orlando, encouraged by the expression on Orlando's face.

Orlando almost yelps at the loss of contact. "Yeah," he says quickly, though his face is still hot. "Uh...yeah. Good." _Speech out the window,_ he thinks a little wildly, shutting his eyes.

"Oh I dunno," Viggo says, doing his best to ignore his own erection. "You can still manage words." He winks up at Orlando and then leans back down, licking his thumb until it's wet. He presses it carefully into Orlando and then licks around it. He's slowing down from his initial hurry; he can wait until Orlando's desperate again.

"Oh, God," Orlando shudders out. He digs his hands into the bed a little, trying to pull and grind down onto Viggo's thumb, needing him deeper. "Tease," he accuses, though he supposes it doesn't make much of an impression. It's hardly a complaint, either; Viggo's fucking _brilliant_ at this.

"Yeah," Viggo says with a chuckle. "You didn't figure that out on the dance floor?" He goes back to what he was doing, pausing now and then to pay attention to Orlando's cock and balls and the incredibly fine skin of his inner thighs.

"I -- uhh." Orlando had figured it out, actually, but...he just...and he loses his point completely as Viggo runs his tongue over the crease between thigh and cock. Viggo's paying attention to patches of skin and folds and lines that Orlando never knew he had, and it speaks again to Viggo's volumes of experience.

Between the little noises Orlando's making and the squirming, Viggo's pretty sure he's got Orlando right where he wants him. Fumbling for the bottle of lube, he ends up spilling some of it on the bed while slicking up his fingers. He pushes two into Orlando and nips lightly at Orlando's thighs.

The little bites make Orlando feel almost wild, and all he can do is push toward Viggo's hand, panting and whimpering.

"Come on," he finally whispers, trying to grind down harder, "Viggo, please." He's nearly whining, now. "Fuck me."

"Oh yeah," Viggo says, stretching Orlando just a little more before sitting up. He grabs the condom and puts it on without even thinking. Slicking up his cock, he settles between Orlando's legs and then presses slowly in. "Oh fuck," he groans. "Orlando...fuck...."

"Yeah," Orlando breathes, reaching up for Viggo's waist to try to get him closer, harder. He feels taut and adrenalized all over, as though Viggo's pushed him effortlessly past what he normally endures -- and then Orlando realizes vaguely that Viggo has. None of Orlando's lovers have ever been anywhere near this _good_, and it makes him feel bare, somehow.

All Viggo really knows right now is that Orlando is tight and hot and so fucking eager. It's more than enough to make him eager in return, even more eager than he was earlier. _Which means I'm gonna catch fucking fire here any moment now._

"Can...God...can I fuck you...harder?" he manages to get out, leaning down to nuzzle Orlando's neck.

"_Fuck_ yes," Orlando gasps, grabbing hold of Viggo's ass and shoving his own ass up sharply. He turns his head to catch Viggo's jaw with his mouth, then just bites, dragging his teeth over the skin.

_I'll take that as a very enthusiastic yes,_ Viggo thinks with a moan as he begins to fuck Orlando harder. This is what he's wanted recently without really knowing it, and he's blown away by just how good it feels to let go.

Orlando groans long and low, then just grabs hold of his knees, drawing them up and out to give Viggo more room to shove in. He's starting to feel the build of orgasm again, surprisingly -- it wouldn't seem like he'd be able to after that blowjob, but the fucking and the teasing and all of it is just too incredible.

Orlando's noises are fucking perfect, and Viggo bites his own bottom lip to keep from coming as he continues to fuck Orlando as hard as he can. He wants this to last, wants to be here for....well forever sounds good but if not that at least until Orlando comes.

Breaths hitching, Orlando reaches down with one hand and wraps it around his cock, managing to look up at Viggo's face as he does it. "Good," he whispers again, _right_ there.

"Very good," Viggo moans, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Orlando's hand. "Beautiful," he gets out, continuing to fuck Orlando hard while he helps Orlando stroke himself. "God...so close...come with me?"

"Yeah," Orlando breathes, and he can't stop staring down at Viggo's hand and wondering _Is there anything he doesn't know?_ "Close," he warns as Viggo's hand strokes just right around the top of his prick. "Close, _please._"

Viggo can't talk anymore, but he's still got enough awareness to run his thumb over the head of Orlando's cock as he manages one last hard thrust. When he comes, it's with a loud shout and the feeling of Orlando's come hot on his hands.

The orgasm is almost too intense to catalogue, hot and shuddery and electric, and then Orlando finds himself limp on the bed, panting, dropping his hand to his stomach and shutting his eyes.

"God," Viggo groans, rolling a little to the side so he doesn't just collapse onto Orlando. "Thank you," he says, still panting. He strokes Orlando's stomach gently, watching as his slick fingers move over the sun tattoo.

"What?" Orlando huffs out, squirming a little toward Viggo's touch. "You're _thanking_ me?"

"Shouldn't I?" Viggo says with a smile. He leans over and kisses Orlando's shoulder. "You came to bed with me, you let me fuck you...of course I'm going to thank you."

Orlando has to admit to a bit of realism. "You did all the work," he murmurs. "You're..._brilliant._ I've been amazed."

"Well then we can mutually thank each other," Viggo says with a slight chuckle as he finally dealt with the condom. After drying them both off a bit with a t-shirt off the floor, he rolled closer to Orlando, nuzzling him a little. "Stay tonight?"

Pleased, Orlando nods. "I will. I'd like that." He turns toward Viggo and smiles. "I never expected to see you at the club tonight."

"Sheer luck on my part," Viggo says, settling Orlando into his arms after pulling the covers over both of them. "Elijah's fault," he adds. "I'll have to do something nice for him."

"I will, too," Orlando grins. "Beer. Lots of beer." He tucks closer, burrowing into Viggo's neck.

"Porn and chocolate," Viggo adds with a snicker. "Add in some techno and that's pretty much all he needs."

"Consider it done." Orlando yawns deeply. "Tomorrow."

"Mmmm," Viggo murmurs, brushing yet another kiss across Orlando's lips. "But not in the morning. You're going to be too busy fucking me for anything else."

Finding it in himself somehow, Orlando slings a leg over Viggo's thighs and hauls himself up. "Then I'll have to thank him twice," he grins.

_-end_

**Author's Note:**

> We went strictly with the idea of actual Spanish Techno for this one, so it's actually inspired by neither the lyrics nor the music of the song itself, although I did grap a piece of lyric for the title.


End file.
